


A True Reason

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, M/M, MJ doesn't even have a speaking line im sorry, that feel when you're the prince so everyone constantly lies to your face, this story was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: There’s something distinctly upsetting about realizing that people are always going to lie to you. At the age of ten, Dongmin has had this realization. By the time he’s an adult, this is a fact that he’s accepted; one he lives with no matter what dislike he feels towards it. Goes through his days in a pattern of accepting that he’ll never be sure if something is a rare truth, or another lie to ‘make him happy’ put on by the staff or nobles.And then Bin is made his adviser.





	A True Reason

**Author's Note:**

> y'all ever start writing a story on december 31st and not finish until july 20th bc guess what I do.  
> Someone save me from myself I always do this shit.

There’s something distinctly upsetting about realizing that people are always going to lie to you. That, more often than not, every word you hear will be a lie. It took many years, for this realization to set in, but once it did it wasn’t possible for Dongmin to pretend he wasn’t aware of it. Sure, it was possible to pretend not to mind, to keep going like there was a chance it wasn’t true, but at least on a personal level it wasn’t possible to ignore.

It shouldn’t have entirely been surprising, either. People wanted power, people wanted safety, people wanted the favour of the royal family. It shouldn’t have been surprising that they would lie right to the prince’s face, so long as it was what they thought he wanted to hear. So long as it was they believed would make him happy.

But it didn’t.

There’s something distinctly upsetting about realizing that people are always going to lie to you. At the age of ten, Dongmin has had this realization. By the time he’s an adult, this is a fact that he’s accepted; one he lives with no matter what dislike he feels towards it. Goes through his days in a pattern of accepting that he’ll never be sure if something is a rare truth, or another lie to ‘make him happy’ put on by the staff or nobles.

“You’ve made great progress,” his sparring instructor tells him, despite Dongmin’s clear failure to do any better than he has for the past six months. Dongmin had all but tossed his practice blade across the training area. He could have killed someone, had it not been dull. Maybe that could be considered progress, he supposes, if you dismiss that it would have left him defenseless.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Of course,” Dongmin repeats, a frown finding it way onto his face. Of course he’s made great progress. If he didn’t he might be upset, or something. “Then it’s fine if we stop for the day?”

“Ah- well- yes, your Highness, that should be fine.”

Walking the halls, back to his room, alerts him to the chaos of the place. It’s not really surprising- when another group of servants run past him looking frantic- all things considered. Just a week prior, there had been a break in, and attempted assassination. As it turned out, the only reason this was possible, was because someone had allowed the assassins inside the castle grounds. An investigation revealed that person to be one of Dongmin’s personal advisers- someone who’d practically raised him- who’d been by his side since he was a child. Though he should probably feel betrayed, or hurt, or _something_ , he doesn’t.

There’s something distinctly upsetting about realizing people are always going to lie to you, but at least it prepared him for this.

At any rate, along with that, more traitors were found out, and while weeding them out, the staff had descended into chaos. Their attempt to make up for the missing members of said staff proving more difficult. Hiring new people wasn’t so simple, either, considering they’d be working so closely to the royal family, they had to be trustworthy.

Until these people could be replaced, Dongmin had taken to arranging his own schedule and handling a lot of the things he used to just leave to others. Which is, in a way, something he enjoys. It is, at least, more control than he’s had over his own life in a while- if not in general- despite all the stress it’s given him.

Dongmin is halfway back to his quarters, when someone he vaguely recognizes rushes up to him, calling his title. Once he’s stopped, and they reach him, they inform him that his parents wish to see him, and he gives them a small nod before changing course.

There’s an ever-present strain on conversation with his parents- has been since he was a teenager, and they stopped doting on him in favour of making sure he was ready to one day take their place- but he makes it through the conversation with as little awkwardness as he can manage. It’s a simple conversation, too. Someone is finally available to take his advisers place. Said person- he’s told his name is Moon Bin- was recommended to them by one Park Jinwoo. The latter Dongmin knows rather well, being that Jinwoo’s parents worked in the castle, and their age difference was small enough that they were able to be rather close, up until Jinwoo found a career outside of the castle, and started spending time traveling in between kingdoms more often. It’s been a while, actually, since Dongmin had heard his name; their traded letters being less and less frequent- something partially the result of all Dongmin’s mail being read before he receives it- until it became they barely spoke.

“He’ll arrive tomorrow afternoon, and immediately take over the duties of your adviser.”

“Alright.”

 

Dongmin immediately has expectations of what this person is going to be like. Of how he’ll speak to Dongmin, of how he’ll act, of what lies he’ll tell. Dongmin immediately has expectations, and none of them are what he’s greeted with, after Bin’s introduced himself.

“No offense meant, but what is going on with your hair?” Startled, Dongmin reaches up his head, frowning.

“I- I’m sorry?”

“It’s a disaster, they let you walk around like that? Don’t you have- like- an image to maintain?”

“I- uh- everyone’s been preoccupied, and I never really- well- they never allowed me to take care of myself, before.”

Whatever expectations Dongmin has of Bin fly out the window within the first day of the other arriving. He doesn’t speak like any noble or castle servant Dongmin has ever met, nor does his take the time to lie to Dongmin to save his feelings. Though he holds himself with a certain amount of pride, there’s something distinctly different in Bin’s attitude from even every commoner Dongmin has ever met. No matter their class, status, or how many times they’ve met Dongmin, most people cautiously dance around anything even remotely negative, to save his feelings.

The fact that Bin seems entirely incapable of doing this, is a strange sort of relief. Mentally, Dongmin reminds himself to thank Jinwoo for recommending him for the job.

 

Dongmin goes directly from sparring practice, to a party with a bunch of nobles. The timing of it, so soon after everything happened, would seem stranger had he not known that was the point. To assure everyone they were in no way in shambles. That they could handle situations smoothly. He tries to avoid it, but is caught by a servant who brings him his jacket and all but pushes him towards the party.

Unsurprisingly, everyone he speaks to has a false smile and false words of praise. Unsurprisingly, Dongmin hears very little in the way of truth from the nobles hoping to gain his favour, let alone any of the servants unable to help him avoid the situation any. By the time the night reaches a point in which it would be appropriate for him to leave, he feels exhausted.

“You know, you have dirt on your face.” Dongmin jumps at the voice, spinning around. “I came to give you an excuse to leave, since it’s late enough, your Highness.”

“You didn’t have to startle me,” Dongmin frowns at Bin, before reaching up to his own face. “Wait, I do?”

“Yes.”

“Nobody bothered to tell me.”

“They’re afraid you’ll be offended, probably. Maybe they think you’ll revoke their status or have them killed, or something.”

“Over dirt.” Dongmin sighs. It isn’t like he can say Bin is wrong, either. That’s the way of thinking that people around him have acted on his entire life, even before he was aware of it. “And you’re not?”

“I’ve seen you spar, you’re not exactly threatening.” Bin offers a smile, and Dongmin laughs.

“Well, that’s good. You said this was my excuse to retire, though?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll take it, I think. I don’t know if I can survive much longer here.”

 

“Do I look alright?” There’s a rush in the castle staff, as they prepare for the arrival of another kingdom’s prince, leaving Dongmin to tend to himself, mostly. Aside from the assistance of Bin, who’s been reviewing his schedule, more than helping him.

“You’re a disgrace to the name of fashion, but otherwise, yes.”

“Well, that’s rude.” Dongmin looks down at himself, unsure exactly what’s wrong.

“Would you prefer it tell you otherwise? Yes, your Highness, your beauty and choices of dress know no bounds, truly we should all follow your example.”

It’s a joke. Dongmin is well aware Bin is joking, mocking what Dongmin’s used to hearing, but still he finds himself disheartened by the words. With a frown, he shakes his head. “Don’t ever say that to me again. _Obviously_ not. Please just help me fix this?”

“Oh- yes- right.” Bin pauses. “Well, I’m certain that colour would be personally offended by your use of it.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It shouldn’t make up your entire outfit, for one.” Bin shakes his head, approaching to pull Dongmin’s jacket away from him. “And this should be darker, otherwise you’ll look like you’re trying to attract bee’s. Otherwise, you didn’t do a terrible job, for someone who usually doesn’t dress themselves.”

“I’d like not to do terrible by the standards of someone who _is_ used to dressing themselves.”

“We’ll work on it.”

“Will we?” There’s a pause, where Dongmin glances as Bin in the corner of his vision. The other, for his part, just shakes his head.

“Sure, if that’s what you want. You’re my boss, you know.”

“Oh, right.”

 

One of the few other people Dongmin has ever interacted with, who hasn’t lied to his face on more than one occasion, is the prince of the neighboring country- to the west- Yoon Sanha. Though Dongmin is fairly certain this is in at least part because Sanha is approximately twelve years old- he’s seventeen, actually- and has yet to find reason to gain a filter to his way of speaking. Sanha visits, accompanied by his retainer, Myungjun, in order to ‘strengthen international relations’ between their kingdom’s. Really, this means Sanha is just going to stay there for a few weeks as a guest, before returning home, but it’s still nice to have him around, in a way. Since he’s so honest.

“I honestly don’t get the point. We’re already friends, I think our kingdom’s will be fine.”

“Well,” Dongmin starts, “that easy to say, but this is more to show that to other people. Especially now.”

“Like us being allies would stop someone from trying to kill you.” Sanha frowns. “In that case, you should have visited me.”

“Tell that to my parents. Or yours, for that matter.”

“Fine, alright, I see your point.” Sanha huffs a sigh, and swings his arms back and forth as they walk around the castle. “So you got a new adviser?”

“Yep.”

“Is he as creepy as the last one?”

“Hardly.” There was one incident in which Bin was able to point out something being wrong, because someone had switched out something of Dongmin’s with something new, entirely because it, “didn’t smell like Dongmin’s,” but that sat more in the realm of ‘very strange,’ rather than creepy. “How’s your retainer?”

“Horrible! He keeps trying to baby me- like I’m a kid- just because he’s older than me. He’s supposed to work for me.”

“Oh?” Dongmin tries to sound amused, but he can’t help that he’d probably do the same, had he been Sanha’s retainer.

“He knows I don’t like it, I think he just does it to mess with me. Or to get back at me because he’s small and bitter.”

“I think you’re just tall, Sanha.”

“We’re the same height.”

“And if I am, so are you.”

 

Sanha leaves a few weeks later, and despite it being nice to have the other around, because of how freely he speaks, it’s still a relief. Despite being more honest than most, Sanha is still a royal, and thus holds himself in a way that’s all too typical for most every noble Dongmin has ever met- and he’d bet, himself as well- that makes interacting with him draining. Even if less so than most people.

With Sanha gone, things around the castle return to normal, finally. The new staff members have settled into their roles, as far as Dongmin can tell, and the old staff are finally able to return to their original roles. And, with that calm, Dongmin’s life falls back into it’s usual patterns. Lessons for most of the day, including sparring, and meals that may or may not take place alongside his parents. The king and queen usually spending their time talking about things that Dongmin feels he hears enough of already throughout the day. Politics and manners and such.

One particular day, finds him haphazardly throwing himself onto the floor of his room and breathing a heavy sigh.

“Laying on the floor like that cannot be sanitary.”

“I’m pretty sure someone cleans this far more regularly than necessary. It’s fine.”

“If you say so.” Bin breathes a sigh, shaking his head, and offering Dongmin a hand to help the latter to his feet. Rolling his eyes, Dongmin accepts his help, standing. “Well, you’re probably not wrong.”

“Of course I’m not. They can’t allow the possibility of me getting sick.” Dongmin’s tone vaguely mocks the one usually used to address concerns of his health by other people. He frowns, thinking about it. It might be nice to know they cared, had it been for any reason other than his status.

“I guess that’s true. At least that sounds like them.”

“Them.”

“Yes, them. The staff? Their Majesties? Everyone?”

“To my face, at least.”

“I’m certain your parents concern is genuine. At least partially?” Bin shrugs, and Dongmin nods at that. At least he remembers them genuinely worrying over him when he was younger, and saw them more often. His parents, despite their status and business, did make an effort to be around him when he was younger. He almost saw them as often as his original adviser. He thinks, maybe, had they been of slightly lower status, his parents would be people he knew really well. As is, he hasn’t had a proper, personal conversation with them in quite a long time.

“Probably,” Dongmin responds, finally. “You know, I never asked about your family.”

“There’s not much to know,” Bin shrugs, “but you can ask if you want. Well, I guess you could ask even if I didn’t want you to.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, I know that.” Bin shakes his head, though not in disagreement so much as dismissal. “So?”

“Well, I guess, what are your parents like?” Dongmin sits as he asks, motioning Bin to do the same.

“Nice? I don’t know what to say to that. Hardworking, dedicated, they took good care of me, up until I left, and have given me their support since.”

“Until you left?”

“I got accepted into a school in the kingdom to the east of here, and left almost immediately. When I got back, it was already with a job so I haven’t actually seen them in person in a while.” There’s a hint of what is likely sadness in his tone. Something Dongmin isn’t sure he’s ever heard in Bin’s tone before.

“What do they do?” Bin seems to startle at the question, shifting as if uncomfortable.

“They’re farmers.”

“Oh? I see.”

“Yeah…”

Sensing the vague concern- not for Dongmin, but about his response- in Bin’s tone, Dongmin speaks again. “You did say they were hardworking, right? I guess they have to be, to do that.”

“Obviously. You have to get up with the sun and work until it sets, to maintain that kind of life. But they’re even more hardworking than that.”

“I believe you.”

“You should!”

Dongmin nods. Bin is one of the few people he does believe, regularly. “Well, anything else?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I’d hope to meet them, someday, but I have the feeling that’s unrealistic.”

“You’d have to leave the castle, and I don’t see that happening anytime soon. Or at all.”

 

With everything that’s happened, Dongmin has nearly forgotten about his approaching birthday. He remembers, of course, when servants corner him in his room, ready to do fittings for whatever it is they’ll have him wear the party he doesn’t want. His secondary adviser- who’s been acting rather strangely since he realized that instead of promoting him they hired someone completely new- is there, paying little attention but giving order none the less. Dongmin is glad he wasn’t promoted, now, because he really doesn’t seem to care, just here because it raises his status.

“I don’t care what you’re opinion of it is, what proper noble- let alone a prince- wouldn’t keep up with newer trends?” He and the stylist choosing Dongmin’s clothing, talk. As they do, Dongmin adjusts the jacket they shoved him into, frowning.

“But it doesn’t-”

“Doesn’t what?” They share a look, and then the poor woman glances at Dongmin and sighs, not responding. He understands, without knowing exactly what the problem is, that his secondary adviser must be using his presence to quiet any negative response.

“If you don’t think it looks okay, you should say so,” Dongmin speaks for the first time, frowning.

“No, it’ll look fine no matter what!” She forces a smile onto her face, and his adviser nods from next to her. Dongmin holds back a sigh.

“I’m back-” Bin pauses in the doorway, a look of abject horror and realization forming on his face. “Oh. Now I understand.”

“Understand what?” Dongmin asks, while ignoring whatever expressions the others are making.

“Why you can’t dress yourself. If this is what you’re used to being told you should wear. You look like a watermelon.” Bin’s sigh punctuates Dongmin glancing down at himself. He looks back up at Bin, frowning.

“How can you talk to the pri-”

“That’s rude.” Dongmin cuts off his secondary adviser, who gasps, startled. “You- uh- you looks like…”

“Like?”

“What’s green?” Dongmin sighs, unable to think of anything as he stares at the green colour Bin has taken to wearing for the day. It reminds him of something, he thinks, but heaven forbid he be able to remember. “It’s- uh-”

“Seaweed?”

“Yes. You look like seaweed- did you just help me insult you?”

“You seemed like you needed help.” Dongmin frowns at that, and hears muttering at his side. He glances shortly at the two, who both freeze, before looking back to Bin.

“Fine, alright, seaweed man, what’s wrong with this?”

“Like… just one thing?” Bin grins, and Dongmin breathes a sigh.

“Everything.”

“Okay, for starters…” While Bin speaks, he addresses both Dongmin and the other two. Says what outsiders would think of it- that he’d almost certainly have jokes made about his attire, even if not to his face- and is blunt in that.

Once he’s finished explaining everything terrible about it, the other two leave with varying levels of annoyance, leaving Bin and Dongmin alone.

“You’d think they’d care more about your and their reputations than not making you upset,” Bin says, after a break of silence.

“They don’t.” Dongmin pauses. “Their reputation isn’t damaged so long as I don’t fire them.”

“And you don’t because?”

“Whoever replaces them would be just as bad,” Dongmin says, resigned. Bin gives him a small pat on the shoulder, unable to argue with that.

 

“I can respect their work,” Some noble, who apparently has taken ownership of some families farm, “but honestly would never be able to do it.”

“Yeah…” Dongmin nods, only partially listening. Despite being a party “for him” he has never wanted less to be somewhere. It’s a show, really. A way to remind people who their future king will most likely be, and to remind Dongmin that this, too, is a part of that job.

“And, honestly, I visited and it was filthy there!”

“They’re… farmers. They work with the dirt, of course it would be.”

“Surely, but I can’t imagine living like that. How can they stand it?”

“It’s not their fault they’re dirty.” There’s a pause, before the noble nods, agreeing with him- he wonders if they actually are- with a small smile. Dongmin vaguely notes a few people around him have stopped, staring. Wonders what he said that got their attention, specifically. Wonders if it’s something nobody will tell him, for fear he’ll react negatively.

“I suppose not, but I certainly don’t want to be around such dirty people.”

“I guess-”

“Your Highness!” Dongmin is cut off by Bin’s voice. Immediately, he feel relieved for an excuse out of this conversation, even as he sees the look on Bin’s face. The, undeniably angry look. Bin speaks, simply and without any of the anger Dongmin can see in his face. “I hate to drag you away from your party, but there’s something that needs your immediate attention.”

“Ah- no- that’s alright. Sorry,” Dongmin turns back to the noble, “I have to attend to this.”

“Of course…”

Once they’re away from the main hall, down a few corridors, Bin stops and spins around to face Dongmin, breathing a sigh. “I’m sure you didn’t realize it.”

“I- what didn’t I realize?”

“What you said.”

“What did I say?” Dongmin frowns. “People seemed to react to something, but I don’t see them telling me.”

“It’s an insult.”

“What is?”

“Dirty.”

“It- what?”

“You said it wasn’t, ‘their fault they’re dirty,” and that’s an insult.”

“But- I- they literally work with dirt.” The sigh- harsh and annoyed- Bin breathes, has Dongmin flinching.

“That isn’t the point. Listen, I get you didn’t mean it that way, but a ton of people use that to dismiss us- them- as less than nobles or, really, anyone else.”

“I- I’m sorry.” Dongmin isn’t really sure what he can say. Understands, through those words, what was wrong, but can’t make excuses for his ignorance. “I didn’t realize, I’ll be more careful. That’s awful and I wouldn’t have ever intended that. Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Even as he asks, he knows why.

“You know why,” Bin says what he’s already thinking, and Dongmin nods. He already knows.

“Yeah.”

“I know you didn’t realize, if you had I would have immediately quit. I didn’t work my way here without a respect for what I came from.” Bin shakes his head, the anger fading more easily than Dongmin thought it was. The next thing he knows, Bin is smiling at him. “If you ever get reactions like that, you should probably assume you said something to offend someone. You can ask for clarification.”

“Thank you. I’ll probably have to, if I do.” Since nobody else would tell him.

 

There’s something that becomes more common, the longer Bin is around. At first he questioned others actions, questioned why they would so clearly lie to Dongmin. The longer he’s around, though, the less he questions it. The longer he’s around, the more he comes to the same understanding as Dongmin has.

 

“Why didn’t anyone tell me I was doing that wrong?” Dongmin frowns, having returned from sparring training.

“You know why.”

“Yes, of course…”

 

“You have something on your face.”

“Really?” Dongmin reaches up. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“You know why they didn’t.” Bin frowns when Dongmin misses while reaching up, and reaches out to help.

 

“Why didn’t-”

“You know why.”

 

“I hate this!” Dongmin’s patience is tested after a long discussion with some noble about the state of their household. There was a clear disdain for Dongmin, hidden under their smiles. One, he thinks, comes from his inability to offer them the assistance they request. Something he might have been able to do, if they weren’t clearly dancing around whatever they were actually trying to get. He’s never been great at reading between the lines, and they wont call him out for that because then he might be insulted. He wouldn’t be, but he expects that’s what they were thinking. “Why can’t they just talk clearly to me! I can’t read minds.”

“You know-” Bin stops. Dongmin sits up in his seat, frowning in silent question. He knows what Bin was going to say, the same thing he’s taken to saying whenever Dongmin questions the lies or avoidance’s of other people. The words that had become a reminder that, really, Bin is the only person who’s honest with him. The only one he can ask to be honest with him.“Because they’d rather spend their time being angry, and blaming other people. You shouldn’t be so concerned about them, they sound like an asshole.”

Dongmin blinks, surprised for a moment, and then laughs. “Well, I wouldn’t have said that specifically, but I can’t say you’re wrong.”

“I’m hardly ever wrong.”

“Doubtful.”

“Do you doubt your own adviser? After all the time we’ve known each other?”

“Yes, the whole- what- less than a year? I knew the last one my entire life and I still couldn’t trust him as far as I could throw him.”

“Oh, wow, that little?”

“Are you- are you insulting my strength?”

“Yes.”

“I could fire you.”

“You wont.” Bin grins, and Dongmin sighs, resigned to the fact that he’s right.

 

While desensitized to being near-constantly lied to, any anger he feels about the subject has been pushed down. It’s much easier for Dongmin to pretend he isn’t upset by the lies now, than it was ten years ago. That, however, has nearly made him forget how easily annoyed- and subsequently angered- he is. This discussion with his parents, though, has reminded him.

A discussion about his position as heir to the throne. About his duties as such. About how the people will see him, when he does, and how much better they’d view him if he got married. A topic which he isn’t fond of for a great many reasons, starting with the majority of people spend every conversation lying to him, and ending with the fact that he doesn’t see the need.

“I could rule fine without anyone at my side in that way, rulers rule without spouses all the time.” His arguments get nothing but sighs from the king and queen.

“Yes, however the people will see you as a more solid leader if you’re not alone on the throne. Someone else means you aren’t the only thing standing between a potential assassin and chaos.”

“I could appoint someone else to take my place should something happen.”

“And who would that be? You hardly have any trust in any of the noble families.”

“Still.”

The conversation continues on, running in circles until Dongmin cuts it short, excuses of other things to attend to. In reality he has nothing else to do, just becomes sick of the subject. He exits the room where he met with them, briefly meeting Bin’s gaze as he exits, and turns to return to his room. Bin follows, silent until they reach Dongmin’s room, where he drops face first onto his bed and screams.

“That bad?” Bin sits next to him, patting his back.

“It’s so pointless! And how am I supposed to arrange a marriage when I can’t even hold a conversation with anyone without them spending the entire time lying to me?”

“You could marry another countries heir?”

“No.” Dongmin rolls over, to stare at the ceiling. “There are only two who aren’t just as bad as the nobles here are, and I can’t marry either of them.”

“You can’t?”

“Well, Sanha’s approximately twelve, so,” Dongmin shrugs. “The other is Minhyuk, but then I think I’d be liable to lose Sanha’s friendship.”

“Oh.”

“So, no, I can’t.”

“Maybe not everyone you meet will act that way? You could find someone who’ll talk frankly with you.”

“Doubtful.”

“Try.”

“Fine.” Huffing a sigh, Dongmin sits up. “I guess I should arrange some event to meet people.”

“I’ll help you with that, then.”

“Of course you will, that’s quite literally your job.”

 

There’s something distinctly upsetting about realizing that people are always going to lie to you. More so, there’s something deeply upsetting about trying to genuinely talk to people- to know them, to forge relationships- that makes that fact even more upsetting. Dishonesty comes in more than just direct lies, more than saying what someone wants to hear, even if it isn’t true. Just as much, what they don’t say is a dishonesty.

“So, how do you feel about animals, Your Highness?” A noble, at the gathering planned to help him meet more people, asks. They’re not much older than he, himself, is, and have been almost genuinely nice, so far.

“I like animals, I guess? I’m fond of dogs and cats, especially, though I haven’t any pets of my own.”

“Ah, I see.” They smile. It’s just barely noticeable, the strain on their face. “I’m surprised you don’t have any, if you like them.”

“Well… I’m too busy to care for them myself, and it seems cruel to keep them if I can’t do that much.” Despite continuing the conversation, any of his hope for it is instantly lost. Was differing opinions on animals so great a difference that they felt the need to pretend it didn’t exist? Dongmin glances in Bin’s direction, where he stands to the side of the room, there in case he’s needed. Silently asks for some way out of the conversation. Instead of approaching with some excuse, Bin turns to leave. The traitor.

“Well, perhaps when you have someone else at your side, the can ease some of those responsibilities, and you’ll be able to have one.”

“Yeah,” Dongmin pretends his attention hadn’t shifted, “perhaps.”

“Your Highness, excuse me.” The conversation is interrupted by Bin’s return. “Something needs your immediate attention. I hate to drag you away from this, but it’s important.”

“Ah, of course.” Dongmin nods. “If you’ll excuse me.”

“Sure…”

They’ve rounded a corner, a distance from the hall the event is hosted in, before Dongmin breathes a sigh. “I though you’d left me.”

“I wouldn’t. But if I approached from the side of the room, someone was bound to notice and know I was lying.” Bin grins, and Dongmin manages a smile in return despite the still-present annoyance in his gut from the whole event. They’re back to Dongmin’s room- him dropping face down onto his bed, though not screaming this time- before any more is said. “Are you sure you don’t want to attempt to arrange a marriage with another kingdom’s royal heir? They’d probably understand and be more honest with you, if you discussed it. They probably deal with the same thing.”

“Theoretically. But have you considered: me not doing that?”

“Then what? Are you going to wait until Their Majesties decide to just arrange your marriage themselves? You at least have some sort of choice now. You could try, at least.”

“Or I could marry you.” It’s a joke. It’s most certainly a joke. That doesn’t stop Dongmin from feeling embarrassed upon realizing what he’s said.

“Yea- what?! No, you couldn’t!” Bin flails aimlessly, when Dongmin rolls over to face him where he’s standing across the room. “Besides the fact that I’m supposed to be your adviser, I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t accept that.”

“Okay, I was joking, but now that I think about it-”

“No.”

“Hear me out! What’s the worst that could happen, really?”

“They order me to stop seeing you, because I’m not even of nobility, fire me, and ban me from the castle, ruining my career.”

“Then we run away together.”

“What is- when did you become the kind of person to think up bad ideas like this?”

“I just… really don’t want to have my marriage arranged, especially not with anyone that’s been considered so far.”

“This is a terrible idea.” Despite his words, Bin sounds resigned, accepting. “But you’re technically my boss, so why not?”

“You’re actually agreeing?”

“I guess so.”

 

“No.” The response is immediate upon Dongmin and Bin facing the King and Queen.

“But-”

“No. This is the future of your kingdom, Dongmin.”

“No it isn’t!” He huffs, annoyed despite the fact their want to marry was a lie, anyway. “It’s about my personal future. You wanted me to choose someone, and I have.”

“We wanted you to choose someone that made sense.’

“Why wouldn’t this?!”

“Because-” His mother breathes a heavy sigh- “because your adviser isn’t…”

“What?”

“He’s fine working here, and has clearly take to that role fine, but that doesn’t change his status.” Next to Dongmin, Bin tenses at the words. He’d decided to be mostly silent, during this, knowing that if he spoke up it would make convincing them more difficult. However, Dongmin knows he wants to say something. Has an idea of what, as well.

“So?! If status is such a big deal, you shouldn’t allow me to choose a noble. This isn’t all that different.”

“But it is!”

“It is not!”

“Dongmin.” His father finally speaks, voice quieter than Dongmin and his mother’s near-shouting. “We wont change our mind. You’re lucky we haven’t immediately decided to have him removed from the castle. Change your mind.”

“I wont-”

“I’ll leave.”

“What.” Dongmin snaps his head in Bin’s direction, but the other isn’t looking at him.

“I’ll leave, please allow me a month to find another job. You’ll have time to find him another adviser. Even if we agree not to go through with this, it would cause doubts if I stayed his adviser after this, if anyone was aware.”

“What are you doing?”

“Saving this situation.”

“You can have two months,” The King says, simply.

“Thank you.”

 

“What are you doing?!”

“Saving your reputation, obviously. That’s my job. Was.” Bin shrugs.

“It’s not what I asked you to do! Your job is to listen to me.”

“Well I just quit, so.” Bin shrugs, some sense of amusement in his tone. It only further annoys Dongmin.

“But I- they’ll give me another adviser.”

“Yep.”

“They’ll- I can’t-” Dongmin sighs, unable to properly word his worries. It was fine, when he expected it, to have even his adviser be someone who lied to him. But, now, the comparison he has, recent in his mind, makes going back to that terrifying. He can’t lose the one person who’s honest with him. In an attempt to convey this, Dongmin grabs Bin’s shoulders and speaks simply. “Take me with you.”

“What? That’s treason.”

“I can’t stay here, surrounded by people I hate, anymore. Please.”

There’s a second of hesitations, before Bin nods. “Okay.”

“No- wait- this isn’t an order. You don’t have to. I’m not your boss anymore, but-”

“I’m not committing treason just because you’re my boss.” The statement is simple, but resolves so many of Dongmin’s worries all at once. “I’d call you my friend if my status didn’t assure I wasn’t allowed to.”

“Well, soon you’ll be able to.”

“We’ll need a plan.”

“I have an idea.”

 

It’s been a significant amount of time since Dongmin has contacted Jinwoo. The last time was a simple thank you- for which he received a letter addressed from the castle of the kingdom east of his own- but this time he has more to say. More to ask. He has to be careful about how he words things, especially since his letters are all read before they get sent out, but he has faith he’ll be able to avoid suspicion. Especially with the excuse that what he’s asking for is for Bin. It’s fairly common, after all, for those who work in the castle to change their names when they leave, if they held an important position, to avoid people questioning their loyalties if the name is recognized. Since Bin is meant to send a letter asking Jinwoo about possible jobs in the other kingdom, it would make sense to ask for new identification papers with a new name.

_To my friend, Jinwoo._

_I apologize for not contacting you more, aside from that thank you recently. And I don’t wish for it to sound like I only would if I needed something, but, well, I was hoping you could help me with something._

_After a recent event, Bin has resigned from his position as my adviser. As it’s my fault this happened, I want to at least assist him in his future, as much as I can, for now. He seemed reluctant to ask you himself- though from what he told me, he will ask you about other things- but he’s in need of new identification. I’m certain you’re aware of his appearance, for that, though he did vaguely mention exaggerating his own height- he isn’t much shorter than me, so I assume he could get away with that “mistake” on his record, though if he does encounter someone else who actually is, it may be a problem- but otherwise the main issue is name._

_I, obviously, can’t choose his new name for him, but I do believe something with softer sounds would suit him. He has a couple months, however, until he is officially no longer employed here. So I’m sure you could ask him, in that time._

_I promise to contact you, more often, in the future. About more than the need for other things. Thank you for your time, and if you are able to help, that as well._

_Sincerely, his royal Highness, Lee Dongmin._

Two weeks after sending the letter out, Dongmin receives a short reply, saying that it’s much less of an issue to do than he seems to think it is, as well as that the required papers have already been mailed to Bin. A day later, the other waves said papers around, before offering them to Dongmin.

“Here we are, “my,” new identification.” Said identification could more easily be for Dongmin, than Bin. A sign that Jinwoo understood the intent of his letter, something he actually worried about.

“Wait- you already gave him name?”

“Yeah, I thought it suited you.”

“What is it?”

“Cha Eunwoo.”

“I… guess that does? I’m used to my current name, so another one feels weird, but… It works.”

“We could change it? We still have plenty of time.”

“No, I like it. It has next to nothing in common with my real one, too, so that’s a plus. More difficult for people to connect the dots.”

“Yes, because nobody will recognize your face.”

“I can dream.”

 

So, as it turns out, running away from home is far more difficult when you’re the crown prince, and under constant surveillance. Which, isn’t surprising, but it is frustrating. Yet another thing to add onto the list of things in his life that are, _Eunwoo_  supposes. More frustrating, still, is that he can’t do so right away. If he doesn’t want a potentially deadly man-hunt put out on his former-advisor, that is. Instead he has to wait until a fairly reasonable amount of time from Bin leaving has passed, before leaving himself.

Which, frustrating. Possibly even more than the constant knowledge that he’s being lied to.

No, he has to remind himself, that wont be an issue soon. There’s something distinctly upsetting about realizing that people are always going to lie to you, but that was familiar. Breaking away from that school of thought is going to take a while. Trusting people even longer.

It’s actually… sort of terrifying, if he’s honest with himself. Sure, he didn’t like being constantly lied to, but at least he knew that was the case. Knew people weren’t going to be honest with him, because of his position. Without that position, if people are honest or lying to him, he wont be able to anticipate it. Wont know when or why they are. Eunwoo would like to consider himself good at noticing people being dishonest, but maybe that’s only because that’s what he expects from them.

 

The escape happens in the middle of night- because when else would it happen- three days following Bin’s official dismissal and the subsequent assignment of a new adviser to Dongmin. Said adviser is certainly not the worst person for the job, being that they at least seem to have his best interest in mind. It, however, immediately becomes clear that they’re going to lie to him as much as anyone else, so he has no regrets to quell, when it comes to running away.

The time it takes to travel from the castle, to the edge of the kingdom capital is about four hours, by horse. It take’s six hours, between trying to sneak a horse from the stables, to leaving it behind part-way through, to gain subtlety that a horse doesn’t allow.

“I was starting to think you got caught.”

“Did you doubt my ability?”

“Yes.” A grin punctuates the sentence, and any feeling of regret fades away.

“Well, I made it.”

“Congrats, Your former-royal Highness.”

“I hope you don’t plan on calling me that all the time. It’ll really ruin any subtlety we’re going for, here.”

“Of course not. What do you take me for?”

 

The face of the recently-missing crown prince of the kingdom is pretty recognizable. Especially when the king and queen spread missing poster across the kingdom. Which, when you _are_  said missing prince, makes things pretty difficult. The part of Do- _Eunwoo_ \- that used to be responsible and accepted his duty willing feels terrible about everyone’s concern and wasted efforts looking for him. The other part, that’s relishing in freedom, feels pretty great.

A third part screams in anxiety about being caught.

“Hey, wait a second-” A shop-keeper eyes him suspiciously, as he pays for the food that is going to take him and Bin to the next town.

“Uh- no? Sorry, I’m- we’re in a bit of a hurry, so.” Eunwoo shrugs, taking a step back.

“Anyone ever tell you, you look like the prince?”

“Nope.”

“Are you sure you can’t… wait a moment.”

“Absolutely not, excuse me.” He spins around, rushing away in the least suspicious manner possible. He finds Bin trying to barter for- not obviously stolen from the castle- horses. “We have to go.”

“Yeah, of course, but why?”

“Guess.”

“Ah, someone- uh- think you look familiar?”

“Yep.” His response gets a nod, and Bin turns back to the horse-seller. “Alright, how about we compromise, and split the difference?”

“No way, these are two of my best horses!” They huff, crossing there arms.

“What’s the price they’re asking for?” Eunwoo asks, quietly.

“Eight-hundred for both. Which, sure, okay, but they don’t seem healthy enough for that.”

“Hey, hey, quit your whisperin’, Eight-hundred or nothing.”

“Would you consider the following deal: three-hundred, but we only take one,” Eunwoo offers, motioning to the healthier-looking of the two.”

“No way.”

“Six-hundred for both and we give you information that you can get a far greater reward for.”

“What are you doing?”

“Someone around here is already going to try and turn us in, might as well get something out of it, while we run away.”

So they got a pair of horses, and left the person who sold them said horses with the knowledge they’d just helped the prince run away from the kingdom.

“That was a terrible idea, I hope you know that.”

“By the time anyone can come after us from there, we’ll be out of their jurisdiction.” Eunwoo shrugs. They’re only a few towns from the end of the kingdom, anyway.

 

The borders of the edge of the kingdom are fairly loosely defined- outside of incidents where one side claims ownership of land for specific reasons- meaning that they can’t really say they’re home free as soon as they reach that end. No, instead they’re left to try and make it to the first landmark town of the next kingdom, before they can be relieved.

Which is increasingly difficult when it’s a lot of open land, it’s raining, and they weren’t fully prepared for said weather. Following merchant-made paths eases some of their worry about losing their way, but leaves them with nowhere to hide, if necessary.

“You think, maybe, this was a bad idea?”

“Are you having regrets?”

There’s a pause, where the only sounds are the steps of their horses and the falling of rain. Then, with a sigh, Bin shakes his head. “Not really. Maybe taking that job almost a year ago, but it’s a bit late to regret that now. Are you?”

“Not on your life.”

 

Being finally, fully, indisputably in another kingdom is a relief that hits slowly. Something that doesn’t sink in until a full day later. There’s something deeply upsetting in realizing people will always lie to you, and no greater relief- nor freedom- than realizing that you’ve escaped that fate, in some way. That you’re no longer in a position where it’s necessary, or expected, for people to lie to you with almost every word they speak.

“I’m- this is- I’m a normal person now, huh?” Eunwoo mutters, mostly to himself. He doesn’t expect a response, but gets one none the less.

“Hardly. Escaping didn’t suddenly cure your inability to dress yourself.”

“Surely there are normal people who are just as bad!”

“Statistically, you’re probably right. But…”

“Just let me have this.”

“I could, but I don’t have to listen to you anymore, remember?”

“It’s called being a good friend.”

“I never claimed to be one.”

“Suddenly I have regrets.”

 

“So your name…” A guard looks down at the papers in his hands, then back to Eunwoo, then back down, then back to him. “Your name is Cha Eunwoo, huh?”

“Yes.” If there was any benefit to spending most of your life being lied to, being able to lie in return was one.

“And… you’re a friend of… someone who works here?”

“Yes. He said there was an opportunity for me to work here, as well.”

“And what about him?” The guard motions behind Eunwoo, to where Bin is tying up their horses.

“Should already have a position ready here?”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Hm.” The guard hums, frowning down at the papers again. The identification that claims Eunwoo is very much not the person he actually is. “You know you… look familiar.”

“I’ve heard that before. Just- uh- one of those faces, I guess?”

“No, I mean, like someone… important.”

“Well, I can assure you I’m not anyone like that.” Definitely not the prince of the neighboring country. Very much not that.

“I’ll… check with your- uh- friend, if that’s alright with you.”

“That’s fine, of course.”

“Who did you say your friend was, again?” There’s that suspicious look again.

“Park Jinwoo.”

“Right…”

The guard turns around, pushes past a gate, closing it behind himself, and leaves Eunwoo standing there. Bin joins him a second later, glancing at the gate then Eunwoo.

“So?”

“I think he might be onto me.”

“Yeah, well, you have been here before haven’t you?”

“Years ago, yeah. I didn’t think anyone except the obvious people would recognize me, though.”

“Well, should we make a run for it and find a new plan?”

“And what? I don’t have the life skills for any other sort of career.”

“We could run a farm.”

“Didn’t you come this far to not need to do that?” Eunwoo eyes Bin, who just shrugs in return.

“I did.”

“Besides, you aren’t suspicious here. You could stay.”

“I could. But you really think I’d just leave you fend for yourself? After all this?”

“I guess not.”

The guard returns, this time with Jinwoo following him.

“So, these are them?”

“Yes, like I’ve already said.” Jinwoo rolls his eyes, like he’s been answering the same questions again and again. “Hey, you two, what took so long?”

“It rained,” Bin says, shrugging again.

“Right… Well, why don’t you both come with me?”

 

As it turns out, being trained specifically to take over a kingdom teaches you plenty of things useful for teaching someone else to do the same. Eunwoo doesn’t know how Jinwoo managed it- and, frankly, doesn’t want to know- but he’s given a position as Minhyuk’s tutor. That, along with Bin getting a position as one of the prince retainers, leaves him more than a little suspicious that Jinwoo is some sort of wizard. Or blackmailing someone.

Either way, so long as he avoid the queen and king, he doesn’t have to worry too much. If any of the rest of the staff recognize him, they aren’t about to tell anyone. And he knows he doesn’t have to worry about Minhyuk, since the other has no interest in ruining his life just yet.

“Oh my god d-uh- Eunwoo. I’m your boss.”

“That is how things are, yes?”

“I can tell you what to do.”

“You can try.”

“Why do I feel vaguely threatened?”

“I can’t threaten you, that’s treason.”

“Hm.”

 

Ten months into living in a different kingdom, and working as a tutor, Eunwoo has gotten to know some of the other staff. Which means, logically, he’s had conversations with them. Which should mean he know they aren’t lying to him for no reason.

Yet.

People lie. That’s something that happens no matter who they are, or who they’re talking to. Lies are just bound to happen, for many different reasons. And, yeah, it’s sometimes difficult to realizing someone is lying to you, when they could just as easily tell the truth, but it really isn’t such a big deal that it should ruin his day, or anything.

It shouldn’t be.

But when you spend most of your life with a deep-set, constant twisting of your gut, knowing that people will always lie to you, it takes more than ten months to get over.

“Hey, you okay?” Eunwoo doesn’t bother looking up at Bin’s words.

“Mhm.”

“Right, clearly.”

“Just-”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe it wasn’t just my position.”

“What wasn’t?”

“Why people lied to me. Maybe it was just- maybe it was just me. Maybe it would happen either way. Maybe you really are the only one willing to be honest with me.”

“Maybe,” Bin emphasizes the word, drawing it out, “people just lie. Sometimes. It has nothing to do with you.”

“Is that so?”

“Even I do, so I think so.”

“I guess.”

 

“Hey, you remember when we first met and you critiqued my hair for being, “a disaster,” before literally anything else?”

“It was horrible. Everyone should have been ashamed letting you walk around like that.”

“Yeah, well, thanks.”

“For making fun of your inability to make yourself presentable without outside help?”

“No, you jackass- I mean, yes, that too, but mostly for just being honest with me.”

“It was too bad to lie about.”

“I should have had you killed when I had the chance.”

“That’s a mistake you’re going have to live with.” A pause. “And you don’t have to thank me for that.”

“You were there, you saw how things were?”

“Yeah?”

“So you know I do have to thank you for that.”

“Hm, well…”

“Well?”

“Then, you are welcome, your Highness.”

“I’m going to drop kick you.”

“You would do such a thing to your fiancé?”

“My what?”

“How could you forget? You proposed to me?”

“I did no such thing.”

“You don’t remember your very romantic, “or I could marry you?” I can’t believe you. I broke the law for you. I want to end our relationship.”

“But I ran away from home for you. You would really end it just because I forgot one thing?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

“When did you become so petty?”

“I learned it from you.”

“Nevermind, I want to break up as well.”

“You wound me.”

There’s something distinctly upsetting about realizing that people are always going to lie to you. But, really, if it took years of that to get here, then that’s fine. Eunwoo can accept that.

It was mostly worth it.

“So should we get married for real, just out of spite?”

“Wow, that’s almost more romantic than the first proposal. You’ve really one-upped yourself.”

“I know. Has anyone more romantic ever existed?”

“Certainly not.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't even ship this" I cry, starting at the 10,000+ word count on the document. (my word processor is also a liar but the point still stands)  
> Please let me know if I made any super obvious errors (especially in the latter section of the story, that i've had less time to edit)
> 
> If you want to comment it's very greatly appreciated


End file.
